


The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings: Prologue

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Line of Sinéad/Durin Saga [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins recalls his past adventures and decides to write a story about in order to tell his nephew, Frodo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings: Prologue

Bilbo walked around in his beautiful smial, Bag End, and looking at old relics from his adventures, he smiled when he found something in a chest and pulled it up. It was a beautifully crafted medallion, green with silver etched on top of the simmering green surface.

_My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I am old now Frodo. I’m not the same hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened._

After finding his journal, Bilbo sits down and begins writing about his adventures.

_It began long ago in a land far away to the East. The like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth, Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, king under the mountain. The mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson._

Bilbo looks up, pausing in his writing before he gets an idea and starts to write again.

_Ah, Frodo. Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewn from rock, and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled. Fashioning objects of great beauty, out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper down into the dark, and that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror named it the king’s jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven king, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in._

_Thror’s love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives bad things will follow._

_The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane, coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot dry wind. He was a Firedrake from the North._

_Smaug had come!_

_Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire._

_Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives._   
_Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day. Nor any day since....._

_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness. The once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men. But always, he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, where he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and a city turn to ash. And he never forgave, and he never forgot._

_That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. It began…well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home...._

As Bilbo is writing his adventures down, Frodo enters the room bringing him his mail.

"Thank you," Bilbo said smiling up at his nephew.

Frodo sees the picture of Bilbo drawn when he was young and picks it up, "What’s this?"

"That is private. Keep your sticky paws off!" Bilbo snapped as he takes the picture from his nosy nephew.

Frodo then tries to lean in to read from the book but Bilbo closes it. Gracious, Frodo reminded Bilbo of his daughter at times like this! She used to roam around, tracking mud and fireflies, filled with such curiosity of the world around her.

"It’s not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?"

"Reading."

Bilbo then picks up the mail and flicks through his mail.

"What on earth are these?"

"Replies to the party invitations."

"Ah! Good gracious! Is it today?" Bilbo said, looking excited. 

"They all say they’re coming, except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who are demanding you ask them in person." Frodo said, "I wonder if Rowena is coming with her family."

"Are they, indeed. Over my dead body." Bilbo said as he walked away. "No, I don't think they would be coming, she had just given birth some months ago."

"They’d probably find that quite agreeable. They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold." Frodo smiles and looks at his retreating uncle's back, "I remember you telling me how possessive and protective he was towards her."

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing. And it still smells of troll," Bilbo said as he starts hiding his silverware and expensive household items. "I wouldn't say that he was possessive of her, he's just a little protective of her whenever she got pregnant and gave birth."

Frodo frowned at what his uncle was doing and asked, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Taking precautions. You know I caught her making off with the silverware once," Bilbo aid as he walked away.

"Who?"

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after I’m… When I’m…when…"

"When you’re…what?" Frodo looks at his uncle suspiciously.

"It’s nothing. Nothing." Bilbo goes off to write something.

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle." Frodo says as he follows his uncle.

"Hmm?" Bilbo said without looking up from his writing.

"They think you’re becoming odd."

Bilbo laughs at that and said, "Odd?"

"Well, unsociable."

"Unsociable, me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate." Still chuckling, Bilbo handed Frodo the sign he’s just written, ‘no admittance, except on party business’, which Frodo nails onto the gate as Bilbo steps out of Bag End but not before looking at it with a frown.

"Do you think he’ll come?" Frodo asked when his uncle stepped out of Bag End.

"Who?" Bilbo looked over at Frodo.

"Gandalf."

"Oh, he wouldn’t miss a chance to let off his whiz poppers. He’ll give us quite a show, you’ll see."

"Right then. I am off," Frodo said as he walked out of the gate.

"Off to where?"

"Eastfarthing woods. I’m going to surprise him," Frodo said as he stops and looks at his uncle.

"Well, go on then. You don’t want to be late."

Frodo runs off, waving good-bye...Bilbo had a small memory of a four year old girl with gleaming blond hair and pale green eyes, waving good-bye before she disappears and then only to return with a meddlesome wizard and some dwarves.

Bilbo settles outside on his bench to smoke, reminiscing about his adventures and the girl that had turned into a woman who had a heart of gold and steel, who had found her soulmate during this hard time despite the fact that she was cursed.

_He doesn’t approve being late. Not that I ever was. In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable, and nothing unexpected…ever happened..._


End file.
